My Eyes, They Hurt
by Soethe
Summary: This is years and years after defeating Aizen. This is my first story, so it won't be that great.. lol Its about a girl Yukia and how she copes in Seireitei. R&R - DROPPED.
1. The Beginning

**My Eyes, They Hurt.  
**

This is years and years after defeating Aizen. And people, this is my first story ever written. So don't expect something so great out of it. Its about a girl Yukia and her uhh.. life in Seireitei?  
I don't own Bleach, but I do own the other characters listed so far. Enjoy it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin Yukia is a long raven haired girl. No one is permitted to call her Yukia or they'll get a punishment they'd never forget. Except a few people who I don't know of. She is slender and always in top condition. She graduated from the Shinigami Academy in 3 years. She is one of the child prodigies. She became a Shinigami after her brother died in a Hollow attack along with her parents. She is currently the 3rd seat of the 5th division under Abarai Renji. Her temper is great and she has a strange personality. You will uncover the rest in this story." Byakuya ended his speech.

"Kuchiki Taicho. Please re-do your report and have it in by tomorrow. This report is too dull" stated Nanao.  
"…"Byakuya turned on his heels, and walked out of the eight's division's office.  
"kuso." He cursed Nanao silently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TAICHO just WON'T wake up! Why did Matsumoto have to insist on __havin__ sake with __Taicho?!!  
__Touya __fukutaicho's __going__ to be furious when __when__ she see's __Taicho__ like this. __Especially when the paperwork isn't done.__ And not even handed in. Why must the 3__rd__ seat SUFFER SO MUCH?!? _

There was still a huge stack of paperwork on Renji's desk, the papers were due at 12 sharp and it was already 11:45.  
On top of that, Touya was returning from her mission at 12:05. Rin wasted little time and got to her Taicho's paperwork. 

Her brush swished across the page swiftly. If anyone saw her, they'd think she was a maniac signing paperwork with miniature swords. Her brows were furrowed, showing her common scowl. Rin was furious, she had just got out of the 4th division only yesterday. _My eyes, they hurt, she thought. __Must be the lack of sleep_.

As time passed, all you could hear in the office was the swishing of the brush and Renji's snores on the couch. Rin finished the paperwork shortly after. It was 12:03. Just 2 minutes away from Touya's arrival. Rin desperately shot out of the door with a gust of wind, and began shunpoing towards the 9th division where Kurosaki Isshin Taicho collected the paperwork.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ohayo Ukitake Taicho!" Rin shouted as she shunpoed away

"Konichiwa Rin-san!" Ukitake waved.

"Ne Juushiro, Rin-chan would be nice for a fukutaicho, dont you think so?" The Eighth division captain said from beneath his bamboo hat.

"Ah, I didn't notice you Shunsui." Ukitake turned around."Yeah, I agree. She'd make a good fukutaicho."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gomen, Isshin Taicho. Here's the paperwork. I had to finish it off because Taicho had a hangover, drinking sake with –

"Rangiku. And grumpy Touya Kaori-chan was on a mission ne?" Isshin finished for her.

"Yeah. That's right. Isshin Taicho." Rin grumbled sleepily handing the papers over whilst rubbing her eyes.

"AWWW MY RIN-CHAN IS SLEEPY!" Isshin shouted, leaping to giver her a bear hug but only to find her fist colliding with his head.

"Hai hai, Isshin Taicho."

So it went on and on as usual …..until Rin saw the time. 12:06.  
Rin dropped Isshin on the floor and said wide eyed

"Taicho, I. am. LATE. PASS THE PAPERWORKKK!"

Isshin scrambled to his feet, looked around his messy desk and then shouted,

"RYOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S HER PAPERWORK!!! SHE NEEDS IT NOW, OR FACE TOUYA KAORI-CHAN!"

Kunieda Ryou was there in less than a second.

"Taicho."

"Great speed! RYOU-CHAN!!!! TAICHO'S SO PROUD OF YOU!!!" and proceeded to give Ryou a hug only to find his head jammed in the floor with Ryou's foot on top of it.

"Sunimasen, Rin."

They exchanged smirks and Rin disappeared from her spot in less than a second, while Isshin ran to Masaki's memorial picture and cried his eyes out for being badly treated by Ryou.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The wind blew into her eyes as she shunpoed as fast as she could back to her division's office.  
12:11… I'm running late.  
She arrived shortly only to discover a pissed off and angry Touya Kaori hovering over Renji's figure sprawled on the couch.  
_My eyes, they hurt._ She thought, looking at the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:

"Ise Fukutaicho."

"Gonbanwa Kuchiki Taicho, I didn't expect your re-draft this soon."

scans the sheet

"… am I freed from this disgusting report?"

Nanao lifted her glasses up slightly and looked at Byakuya...

"REDO it."

"…Damn that woman." and Byakuya walked out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kuso: damn  
Taicho: Captain  
Fukutaicho: Lieutenant  
Gonbanwa: good evening  
Konichiwa: hello  
shunpo: flash step  
gomen: sorry  
sunimasen: sorry

Okay. People, REVIEW.  
We're not negotiating, It's an order :D  
I hope you liked it. And I'll come up with the next chapter... when I have time.


	2. Author's Note

**Discontinued.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry all, but I will be stopping this story here and will be concentrating on my other two stories I'm currently writing, seeing that this first fic was sort of a mess as well. I may continue this story one day but I'll see how it goes.

Just in case any of you were wondering, I planned to make Rin have some sort of eye problem or something.  
If you have any questions, list them in your review or something.

Sorry to disappoint you if you enjoyed it. . 

* * *

**Waya.Y**


End file.
